A machine for assemblying tangs on file folders.
In the prior art it is old to provide a tang-file folder assembly machine wherein completely disconnected (completely punched out) tangs are positioned in a magazine to be fed therefrom and cinched to a file folder. However, there is a problem in filling the magazine and properly aligning the tangs in the magazine. In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.